There and Back Again
by aimakichan
Summary: P4. 1sentence@lj. Souji/Yukiko. A bits-and-pieces look into Souji and Yukiko's relationship during and after his stay in Inaba.


**Title:** There and Back Again  
**Author:** aimakichan  
**Challenge:** 1sentence  
**Fandom:** Persona 4  
**Pairing: **Souji Seta & Yukiko Amagi  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **Belongs to Atlus.  
**Warnings:** Not spoilery in terms of the game's plot – just Yukiko's S. Link if anything. Some sexual stuff, not much. Unbeta-ed.  
**Author's Note:** I just finished P4 last week, and there aren't a whole lot of Souji/Yukiko fics out there, so it hasn't been that easy getting a real tight grasp on their relationship other than what's in the game already, but hey, that makes it all the more fun!

_01. Ring_  
She hadn't expected one so soon, if at all, but her heart stopped at the sight of him down on one knee.

_02. Hero_  
Although he'd never admit it, Souji sometimes liked playing hero just to try and impress her.

_03. Memory_  
The day he let her dress him up in drag was one she'd never forget.

_06. Hurricane_  
Sure, it rained a whole in Inaba, but a hurricane was unheard of; nonetheless Souji Seta counted himself lucky to be stranded at Amagi Inn for the weekend.

_11. Midnight_  
It was getting harder for them to stay awake in class on days when phone calls ran past midnight.

_07. Wings  
_She thanked him with a kiss, for helping her learn how to fly.

_08. Cold_  
Yukiko did _not_ like the cold and was a less than pleased when he pulled her into a freezing Samegawa River mid-January – Souji, on the other hand, decided it was only fair play.

_05. Run_  
When it was clear they couldn't beat the Shadow, Souji grabbed her hand first and ran, with Yousuke, Teddie, and Rise close behind.

_10. Drink_  
It was the most disgusting 'strawberry and mango smoothie' Souji had ever tasted, and for heaven's sake, he would have rather eaten that jar of molding ginger in the fridge at home, but at least she _tried_ to make it with love, right?

_39. Overwhelmed_  
He felt an overwhelming sense of relief when Yukiko returned his feelings that day at the shrine.

_12. Temptation_  
She wondered how he always _knew_ what she couldn't resist.

_14. Music_  
He had never heard her sing, but was sometimes lucky enough to catch Yukiko humming a simple tune when she was lost in thought.

_17. Promise_  
She would be waiting here for him, so when he comes, he would find her.*

_04. Box_  
"You can't give THAT to her," Nanako exclaimed after seeing her Big Bro's failed battle with tape, paper and bow , and offered to wrap the box for him in exchange for a day at 'Yukiko-neesan's' hot springs.

_18. Dream_  
Souji knew he was going nuts when he woke in the middle of the night for the eleventh time this week thanks to her – was that even possible?

_09. Red_  
It was a color that suited her well, he decided, right down to that skimpy lace underwear.

_35. Fever_  
Souji was delirious, he _had_ to be – really high fevers did that to people, she heard – so he really didn't mean to say he loved her, right?

_15. Silk_  
It was a simple gift, really, but she kept the red silk scarf he'd given her all those years ago.

_19. Candle_  
She never thought he had a knack for romance, but the new lighting in his room tonight proved her wrong.

_13. View_  
Souji Seta was _not_ a pervert (at least that was what he kept trying to tell himself), but he couldn't help chancing a peek under her skirt every time they landed on their bottoms in the TV world.

_20. Talent_  
Yukiko had a hidden talent for surprise that left even Souji wide-eyed and speechless.

_21. Silence_  
Heaven was silent – save for the chirping of birds, the quiet babbling of a nearby brook, and the occasional breeze that played with her hair, but that was just the way they liked it.

_22. Journey_  
"You don't have to do this alone, you know," she said, her fingers gently brushing his face.

_25. Mask_  
The smile she wore was anything but real before he came into her life.

_23. Fire_  
When he touched her, it was like fire that even Yukiko couldn't control.

_16. Cover_  
She'd fallen asleep with her head leaning against his shoulder, so he reached over the side of the couch and pulled a blanket over them.

_27. Fall_  
He's been gone far too long now, but the color of the leaves around this time of the year always reminded him of her.

_28. Forgotten_  
Their books fell to the floor, forgotten, as he pinned her against the wall of an empty corridor and hoped in the back of his mind they wouldn't be caught by a teacher.

_31. Sacred_  
These nights were sacred as far as he was concerned; no one knew about his midnight escapades to Amagi Inn.**

_32. Farewells_  
They had said their farewells already, away from prying eyes and ears.

_29. Dance_  
Souji grinned at the mischief dancing in his girlfriend's eyes when she pushed him down on his futon and straddled his hips.

_48. Unknown_  
Yukiko knew the unsigned notes and occasional flowers in her locker weren't from just any anonymous admirer.

_40. Whisper_  
He silenced her with a kiss and whispered for her to quiet down, or else "Nanako will hear you."

_36. Laugh_  
She discovered, much to his indignation and her delight, just where he was most ticklish.

_37. Lies_  
"I'm not in love with him like every other girl is," but the look on Chie's face told Yukiko she didn't believe her at all.

_30. Body_  
She was soft and when pressed against him, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

_34. Formal_  
"There's no need to be so formal, Souji," she would tell him with a small smile when he came back years later.

_26. Ice_  
Yukiko froze and flushed a deep shade of red when she suddenly felt his hand slowly inching up her skirt – they were in a public place for goodness sakes!

_38. Forever_  
"I could see forever with you," she had once said.

_49. Lock_  
Souji always made sure to lock his bedroom door on Sunday afternoons now.

_24. Strength_  
It took all her strength to keep the tears from falling at his words.

_46. Gravity_  
He felt the floor give away at his feet and gravity sucking him down when it finally hit him – he was on a plane leaving Japan – leaving _her_.

_33. World_  
Every time he traveled to somewhere new, all he could do was wish that she was there with him.

_  
41. Wait_  
He didn't know if it was fair to expect her to after so long.

_42. Talk_  
"What happened… to us?" she wanted him to tell her the truth.

_43. Search_  
No matter how hard he tried, Souji couldn't find _it_ (whatever _it_ was) in anyone else – in fact, maybe there was never anything missing from their relationship in the first place – it was just his crazy imagination.

_44. Hope_  
He didn't know if there was any left when he finally made his way back to Inaba – back to _her_ – after six years.

_45. Eclipse_  
The years past did nothing to eclipse her beauty – she looked just as stunning as the day he left.

_47. Highway_  
There were no highways that lead in or out of Inaba as far as Souji knew, so she couldn't have gone _that_ far.

_50. Breathe_  
She thought she was dreaming – that _can't_ be him – but he turned around and suddenly Yukiko found it hard to breathe.

Credit to other works  
* Final Fantasy VIII  
** Want to Be Close by TysonGranger

Feedback & comments are appreciated! ^^


End file.
